


Kingdom of Magic

by noturssis



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asagiri Gen POV, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, because favoritism, sengen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/pseuds/noturssis
Summary: After months, years even of studying, he had finally made it. He would be starting at the Kingdom of Magic in 3 months and he had never been happier.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Chrome, Asagiri Gen & Kohaku, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Kohaku/Homura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Kingdom of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I've been reading Harry Potter?

When Gen received his letter of acceptance to the kingdom of magic, he couldn't help the elated giggle that flew out his mouth.

He schooled his expression into a passive one and looked up at his mother.

"I got in." He says dully.

"Of course you did." She says before hobbling away. The "Or you would've been kicked out" is left unsaid.

Gen sighs, before turning to go to his room. When the door is closed, he allows himself to feel joy for the first time in months. His hands are shaking as he rereads the sweet letter over and over again, hugging it to his chest with heart-clenching pride.

After months, years even of studying, he had finally made it. He would be starting at the Kingdom of Magic in 3 months and he had never been happier.

..….

Gen had always been a bit of a late bloomer. He lost the baby fat in his cheeks way later than his peers. He still watched that cringe baby television show after his friends stopped. He played with those cute magic card games after everyone deemed them boring. His voice didn't get deeper until high school, and even then it was a bit feminine. While the boys in his grade became bulging with muscles and lean, he simply stayed the same slim shape, with wider hips than most. He didn't hit a growth spurt until last summer actually, and he was still shorter than most of his friends. 

The hard part of his growth spurt was that it came with stretch marks, marring the originally smooth skin of his hips. He was still working on loving them. 

But none of these bothered him as much as how late his magic had arrived. In a world full of wizards and witches, it was downright vile to not possess any capable magic abilities. You got treated differently and outcasted wherever you went. The worst part was you couldn't even hide that you didn't have magic for everyone could simply tell. It was as if Gen had spent most of his life walking around with a fat sign saying "I'm the ripe age of 18 and have still yet to unlock my magical abilities!"

It was awful and truly embarrassing. His friends often poked fun at him, and while it was never cruel it got tiring. So much so that he couldn't help the bright blush that came to his cheeks at the constant teasing. He even suffered the distaste from his mother who was a powerful witch from birth. Of course, being so powerful, she married an equally powerful man.

She never said it, which is surprising because she never let an opportunity to shit on Gen for not being magical pass, but Gen had an inkling that his father had left simply because he was a normal plain baby.

Gen tried to ignore it, but at times when the pressure of not being what he was supposed to be mounted, it was heavy on his mind. Everyone around him had grown up practicing their magic, growing stronger and using it to help others while Gen had sat in the corner, playing with his magic cards.

Gen shook his head firmly, blinking and plastering a brilliant smile on his face. It did him no use to think negatively. He had been accepted into one of the top magic schools in the country, it was no time to be feeling sorry for himself. He wasn't the strongest, but he definitely was not the weakest.

It didn't matter honestly, because he was going to get stronger. He curled his hand into a fist and turned to his mother as the train pulled up.

"Goodbye, Mother." He says politely. She stares at him before grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. His mother is annoyingly taller than him so he has to stand on his tippy toes a bit to hug her back. It feels strange. She hasn't hugged him since primary school perhaps.

She pulls back, her strong grip on his shoulders. Gen can almost feel the powerful magic in her thrumming.

"Do well." 

Gen wonders if he's gone mad for a moment. He blinks and almost drops his luggage at the warm smile she's giving him. He backs out of her embrace and attempts to give a smile back. He prays it looks genuine but by how sweaty he suddenly feels, he doubts it.

"I will."

"Goodbye Gen," she says, lifting a hand. Gen nods firmly before turning and stepping into the train, mindful of the witch on his left that looked too small to be boarding a train by herself.

The train was bustling with wizards and witches alike, all on their way to the same place. The raw power simmering in the train was terrifying, but not in the way Gen used to know. He spotted an empty booth and hurried his way to get there, plopping down in the window seat.

"Oi! Gen! Finally joining us eh?" A boisterous voice exclaims. He whips around to see some of his old classmates grinning at him widely. He smiles back and lifts his hand in a wave.

"I'm here!"

They all cheer, causing Gen to burn a dark red before the conductor announces that they're about to start leaving the station. The second he turns back in his seat, a body thumps down in the seat next to him. He jumps in surprise, a bad habit of his to be so jumpy, but you can't blame him. The witch had come out of nowhere.

Gen tucks his long lock of white hair behind his ear to properly look at the person next to him, but their hand is already stuck out to shake his. He gingerly takes it, shocked at her strong grip and the kind smile she's giving him.

"Hello. I'm Kohaku." She says, wide blue eyes staring at him. Her bushy blond hair looks as if it's been wrestled into a ponytail, but her somewhat rumpled appearance in no way derives from her beauty. Gen feels himself blushing again, and curses how pale his skin is before smiling back as normal as he can.  
"I'm Gen. It's very nice to meet you." He replies softly, attempting to match the now mellow tone of the train.

Kohaku does not do that at all.

"You excited? It's my first year at the Kingdom of Magic, you'll have to show me around!" She exclaims, gaining annoyed looks from the girls beside them. Gen smiles apologetically in their direction before turning back to a nondisturbed Kohaku.

"Sorry Kohaku-chan, but it's my first year as well. I'm afraid I won't have much to show you."

Her eyebrows raise high and her expression becomes thoughtful.

"Really? You seem pretty powerful to me. I could tell from our handshake!"

Gen tried not to preen under the praise, knowing it must be his mom's energy still on him from the hug they shared.  
But perhaps it was his own developing, and responding to the energy around him.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter. We can be lost together." She says nodding firmly, looking determined.

Gen opens his mouth to reply when she cuts him off by hooking their arms together.

"We're going to be the best of friends Gen!"

And for the first time in a while, affection burrows deep in Gen's chest, making his whole body warm.

……

They arrive at the school in the evening, the sun slowly dissipating. Gen gently shakes Kohaku off his shoulder to wake her as students start climbing off the bus. He catches a white slowly turning to green head of hair board off the train and blinking in amused shock.

He doubts this will be the weirdest thing he'll encounter at a magic school. Kohaku and he board off the train, following the rest of the class as they walk into the incredibly impressive School.

It's huge without a doubt, something Kohaku keeps repeating to him, viciously squeezing his arm. God, was the girl strong.

Gen would admit he was a somewhat physically affectionate person, so he didn't mind that Kohaku was holding his hand, but he might pass out if she squeezed him once more. His hands weren't big enough to be getting crushed every five minutes.

They all watched in awe as they were led to an elegant-looking waiting room. Hundreds of chairs were scattered in the room, everyone quickly picking one.

Growing up, Gen was often bored and lonely, so he adopted people watching. He somewhat prided himself on being good at reading people, and it was clear to any eye that almost everyone knew each other already.

"I'm afraid you and I are the odd ones out Kohaku-chan." He says quietly. He laughs at her miffed expression.

"We aren't odd…well your hair is a bit odd Gen, but if anything we're the normal ones. How on earth could anyone ever get used to this school?" She asked, seemingly outraged. Gen ignored the quip on his hair, rolling his eyes at her dramatics. They couldn't both be dramatic in this newly formed friendship.

"I suppose you're right dear Kohaku. This school is insane," he replies, purposefully mapping out the room. There was a huge chandelier hanging over them, making the room glow with more than energy.

The room suddenly quiets down as a woman in dark robes with stripes of the school colors (green and purple) on it enters the room, a warm smile on her face. Gen nearly shuddered at the pure authority and elegance that radiated from her.

"Good evening! I'm Professor Ito!" she exclaimed happily, waving excitedly at them all. The students hurriedly bounced up from their seats to bow, but the lady swiftly stopped them.

"Ah no, none of that. I'd rather you just tell me good evening back. I'm no one you should bow to."  
Somehow, Gen greatly doubted that.

"Good evening." The class choruses back as they take their seats, Gen and Kohaku included.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of magic! I know you all are excited to explore the school, I can feel it, but for now, we'll be arranging you in the correct houses."

Kohaku's arm shoots up. The professor turns to her with a smile.

"How may I help you Kohaku?" She asks kindly. Kohaku looks shocked at the knowledge of her name, but she must know better than to question.

"What are houses?" She asks. Chatter immediately starts across the room, and Gen even hears some snickers. He glares at everyone who laughs and feels a shock of satisfaction when they shut up.

Must be the hair.

"That's a perfectly valid question you all! I'm aware we have many new students, so listen closely. The house you're assigned is greatly based on the type of magic you wield. There are rare occurrences where we have a student who has multiple types of magic. If that's the case, they get to choose from two of their most similar houses. I doubt we'll be having that problem today, but for those who are curious…Anyways, you'll be living with the people in your houses. And yes, you will have a roommate in your dorm."

Professor Ito laughs good naturally at the groans that sound in the room, while Kohaku and Gen exchange glances.

"I hope we'll be in the same classes Kohaku-chan."  
She squeezes his hand and nods in agreement.

"Also, don't worry if you aren't in the same house as your friend. You'll see them during class and on the weekends! Only on the weekends are you able to sit with people who aren't in your house during mealtime. "

A new group of students complains about that and Gen watches with amusement at the area it's coming from. Professor Ito manages to calm them down with a few words, and she's back to clapping in excitement.

"Okay! It's time for house sorting!" She exclaims and a feeling of dread coils tight in Gen's chest.

Professor Ito makes everyone stand in a line, the line stretching and even curving across the room. Everyone who was only returning was still seated and it shocked Gen to see that others entered as late as he did. He stands behind Kohaku and watches with rapt attention as the sorting begins.

From what Gen could see, you sat in a chair, Professor Ito put a hand on your head and told you what type of power you wield.

Those that worked especially well with nature and remedies were put in the GreenLight house. Those that worked well with metals and other building materials were put in the Melding house. Those that were great with magic used for athletics and healing injuries caused by sports were in the Sporting house. Those that were great at psychology, and working with the mind were put in the Psyches house. And lastly, the scientist group or the students that worked well with chemicals and potions were put in the Chemist house.

And so, the process went on. Kids either cheered happily as they were put in the house they wanted or moped as they dragged their feet to go sit with their newfound family.

Saying Gen was excited was an understatement. He was practically shaking.

"Hey calm down Gen, I can feel your jitters on my back."

Gen leaned away, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry Kohaku-chan, I'm just so-"

"Kohaku? You're next." Professor Ito said.

Gen gasped in excitement before eagerly pushing her towards the chair.  
Kohaku confidently sat up and waited as the professor placed a hand on her head.

"Kohaku….Sporting house!"

Kohaku's eyes shot wide open in happiness, her face flushing red. Gen smiled back at her and watched as she hurried over to her house.

Gen didn't have to be a genius to know there was absolutely no way that he was being put into the sporting house. Kohaku had the build for sports but it would be a sick joke to even consider him anywhere near as strong as Kohaku.

He jumped as Professor Ito's face popped into his view.

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to have gotten your name." She says apologetically. Gen waves his hands frantically.

"No, ah it's okay! I'm Gen. " he says bowing slightly before remembering he shouldn't. The professor just looks amused.

"And your last name?" She asks looking awfully hopeful.  
"Asagiri." He states. His eyebrows raise at the gasps that erupt around the room.

Professor Ito places a hand over her mouth, her bright green nails glittering. They match wonderfully with her dark skin, but Gen is distracted by the sudden chatter at his last name before it clicks.  
Oh yes, his parents are powerful alumni from the Kingdom of Magic. Everyone has heard of them.

He feels his face flush with embarrassment, and ignores the whispers of "Dad left…." "…Late…Magic…" and worst, "His…Hair….".

"It’s an honor to have you at our school Gen. Come take a seat for me."

He gingerly sits in the seat, aiming to look as confident as Kohaku had but he's not sure he nails it.  
He decides to close his eyes and pray it's over quickly.

"Oh dear…" he hears Professor Ito mutter. His eyes snap back open.

"What is it?" He asks urgently, heart racing at the thought that there's something wrong with him.

"Oh don't worry! It's just…you wield multiple types of magic."

Gen feels his heart drops and the chatter in the room only gets louder. Gen glances at Kohaku and she looks back at him with a somewhat knowing look and gives him an empathetic thumbs up.

"What types?" He asks trying to remain calm and not let his anxiety show.

"Hm...Nature and.…Psychology. I'm assuming it's because your parents wielded two different types of magic. It also explains your family's trademark hair color!" She exclaims, excitedly grinning at him.

It was true. Gen's hair wasn't some edgy fashion statement, it was naturally colored half white and half black. He had tried many times to dye it when the bullying was too much, but it would go back to normal the next day. A lot of people in the magic community saw those in the Psyches’ house as evil. It probably had to do with the fact that they could decode the darkest part of you with one glance and nobody enjoyed vulnerability. So the dark side of his hair represented Psyches while the white side was representative of his natural magic. It was infuriating, always bringing negative attention to him. Now he was strongly reminded of his urge to hide.

"Which house do you want to pick dear? GreenLight house or Psyches?"

Gen feels a little sweaty, having hundreds of eyes on him as he decided his path for life. It's exceptionally nerve-racking and he's surprised he doesn't throw up. He thinks quickly about how each power has impacted his life, and which one fits…him. He didn't think of his mother, or father, or anyone who had something to say about his abilities. He thought about the study of which magic made him shiver in excitement, or put a grin on his face when he manifested it.  
Gen thinks of the full-body shiver he had gotten when he did his first psychological magic spell.

"I want to go to the Psyches house." He says firmly.

He starts at the yells of joy from the Psyches house who are glad to have an "Asagiri Wizard" on their side. Gen wonders if this is what it's like to be wanted as he scurries over to the house, calmly sitting on a chair. He gets a few hair ruffles and back pats but nothing too crazy.

The bright smile on his face somehow gets wider when he realizes that he feels as if he belongs.

……

That feeling of belonging is vanquished the second he hears his housemates talk. They're being led to their dorm rooms and as everyone chats among each other, it dawns on Gen that he knows no one.

Kohaku was led away after their last parting hug to go to the girl dorms for the Sporting house and he was already missing her. Gen couldn't handle being a supposed "strong wizard" because he's reminded of how small and lacking he is in the face of all these wizards and witches that developed before him.

He shakes his head to stop the bad thoughts from consuming him. It was a new start for him, and he wouldn't ruin it by being self-deprecating.

But on the bright side (kinda), he didn't have a roommate. The heads of the school weren't sure if it would be safe for him to be in such close contact as his magic hadn't been fully examined yet. Gen honestly doesn't mind, he couldn't imagine sharing a space with a total stranger. It sounds horrific.

He tries to ignore the envious stares from his housemates and hurries his way to the dining hall. As he walks in through the huge wooden door, the sounds and smells smacking him in the face, a small smile forms on his lips as he watches students happily chatting with each other.

Gen knew he had a fairly sleazy look, but it did fill him with genuine joy at seeing others happy.

He can't help but care for people regardless of how well he knew them or not.  
He looks around, hoping he'll find Kohaku when the girl jumps into his view.

"Gen!" She exclaims, already throwing a hand over his shoulders. He smiles at her and lets her talk his ear off as they go find a table to sit at.

"Uhm, where's the food at Kohaku-chan?" He asks looking around at the people who have full plates. Kohaku smirks, raising an eyebrow.

"Think of what you want, and it shall appear."

Gen sports a dubious look on his face before sighing and closing his eyes. Gen never had a big appetite but he's reminded that he hasn't eaten since the morning out of pure anxiety, so he thinks of what sounds best and opens his eyes in surprise when the smell hits his nose.  
Kohaku snorts and Gen only rolls his eyes.

What exactly had he expected? It was a magic school.  
"Anyways, how's your dorm like?" She asks forking her food into her mouth, staring at him expectantly.

Gen sighs shrugging as he also digs into his food. "I have to live alone because...you know. It's nice I guess, but it also feels really weird since everyone else has a roommate." He explains and she nods sympathetically.

"Yeah…but at least now when I visit you, it won't be awkward since you don't have some weird roommate." She says, probably trying to make him feel better. And it does somehow.

Gen sits up a bit straighter and smiles at the thought of Kohaku coming over to keep him company.

"That is true….how's your dorm situation?" He asks eagerly, ready to hear about a different house than his.

He watches with intrigue as Kohaku flushes slightly. A snarky smile spreads on his lips as he leans forward.  
"Oh?" He asks teasingly. She playfully swats at him and he can't help the small laugh that flies out of his mouth.  
"She's seriously gorgeous." She sighs dreamily and Gen gags at her expression.

"I'd imagine so if you're acting like this. I hope you don't act this dopey around her."

"Of course not! That would just be...embarrassing. "

"Mhm."

"I'm serious Gen! " she exclaims childishly before charging into a rant about her roommate. Gen won't mind living through her dorm room experiences because it sounds rather stressful.

He's so immersed in what Kohaku is saying that he doesn't notice the gangly student running up to him.

"Asagiri Gen!"  
Gen's head snaps up in surprise to see a kid with messy brown hair, a white rope on it pulling it out of his bright shining face running to him.

"Hello?" Gen says curiously with a tilted head.

"Hello! I'm Chrome, it's so nice to meet you!" He exclaims, grabbing his hands and excitedly shaking them. Gen pulls back while he can or his shoulder might be dislocated.

"Can I help you?" He asks politely, eyes darting to an annoyed Kohaku.  
"Yes! I've been really curious about how your magic works! You're so strong you can wield two different types of magic that's sooo BAD." He rambles off and Gen struggles to keep up while also trying to stop Kohaku from standing up and beating his ass.

"I just wanted to know which one is stronger? And can it be like-"

Chrome cuts off, choking on a gasp when a large hand clamps on his shirt and pulls.

"What the hell are you doing Chrome?"

Gen looks up to see the same head of hair that had tickled him when he saw it on the train. His eyes continue to trail down the person and land on their.… devastatingly handsome face. His dark crimson eyes were narrowed as he glared at Chrome, his lips pulled into a grimace. He looked annoyed and disinterested at the same time, his pinky stuck in his ear.

"I was just-"

"Being annoying? Leave the first years alone idiot," he growls dragging him away from the table.

Chrome yelps and Gen hides his laugh behind his palm and ignores how his face flushes when the man's stern gaze lands on him. It softens, looking briefly apologetic before he sighs.

"Sorry about him." He nods before fully dragging Chrome away.

"The Chemist's house is so weird." Kohaku sighs as she takes a long sip from her cup. Gen watches the green-haired man walk away, confidence in his step. Not arrogance but… self-assured. And it didn't seem fake either.

"Yeah...weird," Gen said softly, biting his lip to stop a smile from forming on his face.

"Oh God, not you too." Kohaku groaned.

"Hm?" He asked distractedly.

"Nothing," she muttered.

………

Getting his class schedule had been especially odd. He was used to having regular human classes, but as he stared down at his new classes, he once again realized how fast his life was changing.

His first class was potion making, which seemed fairly interesting. It was a mixed class with the GreenLight house, the Psyches house, and of course, the Chemist house. He wondered if he'd see any familiar faces but seriously doubted it.

By the time he finally finds the classroom, it's almost full. He keeps his eyes forward and doesn't make eye contact with anyone as he finds a random seat in the back and waits for the teacher to introduce himself.

Professor Ishigami is a pretty cool teacher as far as magic teachers go. Gen hasn't met any for obvious reasons, but something about him was very carefree but kind and reassuring as well. 

Plus, he looked terribly familiar.

He's also incredibly ecstatic about potion making, so Gen is hurrying to take as many notes as he can. He was behind in many things, but he wouldn't mope at not understanding when he could be improving. When Professor Ishigami tests them to see what they already know about potion making, it becomes clear to Gen that he is severely lacking. He tries not to feel too bad about it, but he almost singes off some of his hair and hurriedly tucks it back with a clip. Magic was great but he'd never go bald for it.

"Gen! How're you doing over here?" The professor asks way too loudly. Gen tries not to jump and instead turns to him with a wide smile, trying to look as put together as possible.

"I'm doing great. How are you, Professor?"

"I'm good, I'm good I just... just couldn't help but notice that your potion has shattered your beaker..." He trails off curiously.

Gen's eyes trail over to the mess of glass on his table. Oh yeah, that wasn't supposed to happen. He snaps his hands, and the glass disappears.

"Sorry! Just a silly mistake. I promise I have it all under -"

"Right of course. Senku, would you mind showing Gen the ropes?" He asks, smiling at him before moving onto the next student. Gen is stuck, staring at his back. The man offered help and didn't degrade him for his total rookie mistake.

This was not something Gen was used to and had him slightly reeling.

He snapped back to attention when he realized somebody named Senku would be coming over to help him. He sighs and looks up, turning to find the person sent to help him when he comes face to face with dark red eyes.

He yelps, jumping back, a hand coming up to cover his mouth.

"Boo?" The man...well uhm Senku grunts, looking amused. Gen slowly lowers his arms and eyes him suspiciously, recognizing him as the guy that saved him from Chrome.

"I'm assuming you're Senku?" He asks, righting his clothes and attempting to look composed. It was embarrassing enough to have jumped that high at seeing him.

"That's me. And you're Asagiri Gen." he murmurs, turning to the table and placing a new glass breaker on the table.

"Just Gen is fine Senku-chan." He says lightly, hoping to not appear as some dumbass in his presence.  
Senku ignores him and inspects the pot.

"Ah, okay. You put too much lavender and not enough eye of newt." Senku says, leaning to point at the recipe. Gen snorts, raising an incredulous eyebrow.

"Eye of the newt? Wow, that's funny!" He exclaimed giggling a bit, a hand coming up to rest on the table and hold him upright.

Senku's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm not joking. There isn't…a single millimeter of an eye of newt in here. How could you miss the most important ingredient?"

Gen paused in his hysterics.

"Wait...t-that was serious? I thought it was some cute gag!" He exclaims, standing on his toes to look over Senku's shoulder and at his book.

Senku spared him a short glance.  
"Cute."

By the way, Senku’s eyes linger on his face, Gen doesn't think he's talking about the book. He flushes, pulling back and going into his own space.

"So if I add an eye of newt, my potion won't blow up?"

"Yeah, that's what should happen."

Gen claps before he can stop himself and immediately gets to work, taking the required amount of each ingredient. He stirs within the bubbling pot and tries to ignore Senku's scrutinizing gaze. He pulls away once he's done so Senku can look into the pot.

He inspects it and then nods looking pleased.

"This is perfect," he says, and Gen knows he isn't exaggerating it. He grins proudly, smiling down at his pot.

He wonders what his mom would say if she could see him now. He raises an eyebrow at that thought, shaking his head as Professor Ishigami tells the class to get back to their seats because he has a demonstration to show of his potion.

Senku doesn't move.

"Senku-chan, you don't have to babysit me anymore." He says lightly glancing at his vaguely interested expression.

"I'm fine here."

Gen nods, turning back to the front and probably failing to hide his smile.

…..

Gen is in distress. He doesn't like this at all.

He's not usually easily flustered, but now that Senku had been thrust into his life, he couldn't go one day without stuttering or blushing severely. Even Kohaku was starting to side-eye him at how he would trail off whenever Senku walked past him. He couldn't be blamed! Almost everyone's eyes followed the young man. It seemed he was more famous at the school than Gen had first expected.

"You've gotta get a grip Gen. This is embarrassing," Kohaku says as they make their way to gym class.

"I'd hardly call it embarrassing." He mumbles, watching as Senku swats at one of his friends for making a silly joke, even though the corner of his mouth was quirked up in a smile. God, he was just so cute.

"Then what would you call it?" She asks, snorting at the dazed look in his eyes. Gen blinked, rolling his eyes over to her in exasperation.

"I'd call it fascination Ms.I'm in love with my roommate." He teases, watching with satisfaction as she blushes in embarrassment.

"I thought we weren't bringing that up! And I'm not in love with her I'm-"  
"Kohaku!"  
They both turned and Gen's smirk widened at who it was. Homura Momiji, Kohaku's beloved roommate. She carefully walked up to them, pink hair bouncing with her textbooks floating beside her.

"Hey, Homura." Kohaku breathed before clearing her throat. Gen hides his laughter with a small cough and accidentally draws attention to himself.

"Oh! I'm assuming you're Gen?" She asks with a small smile, holding out her hand.

Gen shook it with a smile, eyes darting to a blushing Kohaku.

"Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you Homura-chan. I've heard so-"

"Anyways! I'm glad you two have met but we better get going, don't wanna be late to the gym." Kohaku quickly interjected, grabbing their arms and quickly dragging them in the direction of the gym.

"I honestly have no reason to go. I'm not in the Sporting house!"

"Yes, but if you're too pliant, your bones will become brittle. " Kohaku argues.

"They already are from how tight you hold me!" Gen exclaimed, fruitlessly trying to tug his arm from her bodybuilder grip.

Homura lets out a small laugh but seems to be doing great holding hands with Kohaku. He rolls his eyes at the display of affection, but still feels his heart flutter in happiness.  
They were seriously cute.

"There's no way you expect me to hit that," Gen says, staring with narrowed eyes at the floating tennis ball that Kohaku is currently trying to send his way.

"Just try! It'll be fine!"  
And Gen does catch the ball, oh boy he sure does. But somehow he sends it spiraling out of bounds, the ball smacking their professor dead in the face.

He gasps, hands coming up to cover his mouth in shock at the angry red mark on the professor’s forehead.

"I am so sorry Professor!" He yells more loudly than he needs to. The professor looks used to it and just runs a hand over his face.

"Next time, try to reign in that power for me hm? And maybe take a break from working with...objects." He sighs, hobbling away.

Gen pouts at Kohaku who is currently trying to hide her laughter.

"Not working with objects practically rules out everything."

"I think that was his point. " Homura unhelpfully adds.

"Yeah, I think I got that." He sighs, plopping himself bitterly onto the floor.

…..

Gen receives a letter. Nobody is surprised but him.

It's been a month since they've arrived at the Kingdom of Magic, and it was the day most packages and letters came in from family members that were missing you. So when an owl dropped his letter in front of him before moving on to his other housemates, he was a bit stunned.  
Well, a lot stunned. He couldn't imagine his mother sending him a letter, and he honestly didn't know what she could say.  
He tore it open anyway, eager to see what it contained.

**Gen.  
I know adapting to a new environment is scary, especially when magic is involved. But you are strong, and I know you'll be able to do it. I hope you're having a fun time.  
Make the Asagiri legacy proud.**

**Mom**

Gen blinked down at his letter.  
"Ooo, what did your mom say?" Kohaku asks, leaning over him. He placed it downwards and nudged her over.  
"What did yours say?" He asks, effectively distracting her from his letter. Her face lit up, showing him the letter she had gotten from her sister Ruri who was traveling the world to teach her magic.

"She sounds wonderful," Gen notes softly, noticing that she had received sweets from her father and even a small circle-shaped shield. Probably to help with sparring.

"She is! She's coming to visit home on Christmas so I'll have to go!" She says excitedly, reading over the letter.

Gen decides to leave her to it, getting up and making sure to take his letter with him. Reading it left him suddenly exhausted and decided he would probably sleep through dinner.

He wasn't sure if he held a stronger distaste for his mother because of the letter. She had spent most of his life calling him weak because he didn't have any magic strumming through his veins, but now that they suddenly manifested, he was strong? 

Gen crumpled the letter in his hand angrily, struggling to not let his temper get the best of him. Usually, he started sparking when he was anxious or upset but he had never had magic and been angry.

He didn't want to imagine what his Psyches magic would do when he was angry. Probably accidentally mind control, someone, into getting into a fight maybe? He crushed the letter harder as he continued to his single dorm room since he was too "dangerous" to even be around his peers and honestly who the fuck tells an 18-year-old they're a HAZARD to-

He trips over a rise in the carpet, and curses as he starts to fall, too tired to even stop himself when he's yanked back up.

He chokes on a breath, his robe digging into his throat when an arm wraps around his waist pulling him against their chest.

"Be careful." a deep voice mutters into his ear. Gen shudders, breathing deeply at the scary feeling of almost falling and at how warm Senku ( yes, he knows his voice anywhere. There weren't many quite like it ) was on his back.

It took all his strength to not cuddle up to him. Instead, he carefully lifted Senku's arm from his waist and stepped forward, clearing his throat as he turned to face his savior.

"I'm starting to think you're stalking me Senku-chan." He teased, hoping to distract from the fact that every time they bump into each other, Gen is greatly embarrassed.  
The man looks severely unimpressed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I was on the way to my dorm room when you fell over. You know you're surprisingly clumsy mentalist." He says lightly, crimson eyes watching his every move. Gen feels his heart skip a beat at the tacky nickname.

"Mentalist? That's a bit corny."

"Not for someone from the Psyches house. Hope you've been practicing your potions," he said with a small smirk.

"I'll have you know that I have been practicing! And excelling wonderfully at that. I could probably even beat you." Gen lies before he can stop himself. No way could he beat the leader of the chemist house.

Senku gives him a disbelieving look, which is hot enough to have his blood simmering.

"Surely you don't believe that?"

They're suddenly walking side by side now and Gen isn't sure how that happens, but he won't complain about it.

"No...but soon enough I'll challenge you to a duel if you get too cocky Senku-chan," Gen said, glancing at him. 

Senku looked amused but a little intrigued.

"I look forward to that Gen."  
Gen smiles as they arrive at his dorm room. Senku whistles lowly.

"Single dorm room? Lucky."

Gen rolls his eyes as he unlocks his door.

"Lucky how?"

"I would have more space for my science projects," he said grinning at him wildly. Gen didn't even want to imagine the crazy shit that went on in the Chemist house. Having to be Senku’s lab partner had scarred him enough. He shook his head slightly before he blinked, looking down.

"Uhm...my-"

"Yeah, you dropped it when you tripped earlier. Here." Senku said, handing him the crumpled-up ball that easily materialized out of nowhere.

"Thank you." He replies, hoping Senku knows he means for the light-hearted talk as well. Even if he hadn't meant to, he had Gen feeling way better than he had since the week began. He takes the crumpled letter from him, and steps into his doorway.

"Oh, uhm. Have a great rest of your evening." He adds politely, glancing up at him. Senku pushes himself off from where he was leaning on the wall and shrugs.

"You too Gen," He said before continuing his walk. Gen shut the door, hiding the large smile growing on his face. He wouldn't dare look in the mirror, knowing his face was probably the color of a tomato.

It's only when he's getting ready for bed that we remember that the Chemist dorm is on the other side of the school, the men's dorm even farther from the Psyches dorm.

His blush lasts until the morning.

…….

“Senku-chan-!”

Gen’s coo gets caught off as Senku’s door slams in his face. He blinks in surprise and wonders if he had walked in at a bad time when a shout comes from the room. He moves forward to open the door again when the door is suddenly pulled open by Chrome. He’s wearing a lab coat and has soot all over him. Gen spots smoke coming from behind him and the tips of his hair, white rope missing for the first time since Gen’s met him.

“Hey Gen!” he exclaims happily, ushering him into the room. Gen turns to him with a disgruntled look, grabbing Chrome and examining him for injuries.

“What is going on here? Don’t tell me you let Senku endanger you for one of his experiments.” he reprimanded, glancing at his hands to make sure his fingers were intact. 

Chrome laughed loudly, shaking his head and pulling his goggles off his head.

“Nope! Sorry, Gen, this was all my idea,” he says proudly even though he looks like a walking accident.

Gen sighs, wondering how he got stuck with friends that had not a single ounce of self-preservation.

He grabbed Chrome by the hand and pulled him into where he knew Senku and he did most of their work. Senku turns at his arrival with a grin, pulling off his goggles. Before he can open his mouth in greeting, Gen swats at him.

“Why do you keep entertaining Chrome’s ideas?” he asks.

Senku rolled his eyes.

“What happened to hello? I don't even get a greeting but Chrome gets coddled.”

“Guess you should’ve never agreed.” Chrome says, yelping when Senku lunges at him, hiding behind Gen.

“Don’t worry Chrome. Let’s go get you fixed up and leave the crazy scientist to clean up...whatever this is.” Gen sighed, gesturing to the remainder of the table they had used. 

That had to have been the 6th table they've gone through in a month alone. Chrome hummed happily, marching after Gen to their bathroom while Senku grumbled at having to clean up Chrome's mess and not getting special treatment from Gen.

Chrome wasn’t incapable at all. Sure, he was over-enthusiastic and often bit off more than he could chew but he was one of the smartest in the Chemist house. Gen didn’t mind looking after him if it meant he wouldn’t blow off his head one day. He helped Chrome wipe off the soot on his face and listened as he chatted away about an invention he’s working on for his History of Magic class. Gen luckily wouldn't be taking that until next semester. The professor that teaches that class was known for his by-the-books way, not wanting anything modern being incorporated into magic. It was numbing to even think about how much trouble he’d have in that class. Senku was almost always sent out for ignoring the old man. Gen didn’t bother reprimanding him about it because he usually just went to Gen’s room until their next class. 

When he’s done bandaging up Chrome and telling him to cool off on the experiments, Senku walks into the bathroom, hopping onto his spot on the sink.

“Fix me up doctor?” he asks, smirking. Gen smiles sweetly, conjuring a scalpel into his hand and waving it around.

“Point anywhere and I’ll be sure to help you out.”

Senku’s eyes widened in alarm before raising his hands.

“Don’t worry about it! I can fix myself up.” he insists. Gen snorts, tucking the scalpel into the sleeves of his robe. 

“You both really oughta be more careful. If I walk in here one day to find you both splattered across the floor I'll bring you back and kill you again,” he says. Senku looks at him through the mirror of where he's wiping his face.

“Yeah, enough with the death threats mentalist.”

“Yeaah, don’t worry Gen! We’ll be just fine.” 

Gen groaned, walking out the bathroom just to wait for them on their couch. 

“Wanna grab a snack? I'll pay for your cola.” Chrome offers after he's dressed in normal clothes.

“How could I refuse!” Gen says grinning as they hold hands, skipping down the hall with an annoyed Senku following after them.

…….

Months pass fast in the Kingdom of Magic. It's already the beginning of December, and Gen is reeling from the cultural difference. He had only been human months ago and suddenly he was a wizard, slowly getting better at his craft.

"It's exhilarating isn't it?" Senku asks, an almost feral grin on his face as he leaned into Gen's space. Gen grinned back, tugging on Senku's robe lapels to pull him closer to him.

To avoid the other students in the hall of course. No other reason why. 

"Very." He hummed, quickly walking past him to get a seat at his house table.

He's not very surprised when Senku plops down in the seat across him. The man wasn't exactly rebellious but he definitely didn't adhere to every rule of the school. 

Most of them actually.

He didn't even wear his robes properly, or follow the safety rules for the chemist lab, and he has sneaked into Gen's room on weekdays to show him the outcome of his lab experiments. Even though he was a softcore delinquent, Senku was surprisingly sweet when he wanted to be. He pretended he did it out of convenience, but Gen of all people knows you can't trick a Psyches.

Especially not one from his family line. Not to hype himself up, or take advantage of his family lineage, but they were seen as one of the strongest in the Psyches house for a reason. And since he was able to wield nature magic, he was pretty good at natural medicines and ointments to treat the chemist house's experiments gone wrong.

The number of times Chrome came running to his room because he burned his hands were innumerable and honestly worried Gen a lot.

Gen is aware that they could easily use their own magic to fix themselves up, but the fact that they come to him filled with trust that he'll help them makes him preen with pride. He would have never imagined having friends that he could depend on and vice versa. He wiped the dumb smile off his face before Senku can open his eyes and catch him.

Gen was very hungry this morning so looking down to see eggs over rice made his stomach grumble.

"That's all you're eating, mentalist?" He asks with a grimace. Gen looked at his plate in confusion. It looked pretty big to him.

"Well, yes! What's wrong with it?"

"You really have to take better care of yourself." Senku sighs, looking unnecessarily annoyed.

"Rich coming from someone who almost blew his thumbs off for some sketchy ass experiment."

"Yeah, well…. "

"Why won't you tell me what you were trying to make anyway?" Gen asks, shoving a mouthful of food in his mouth.

He watches with mild shock as Senku's cheeks color. That has never happened before. As much as Gen blushes and stutters around the man, Senku hasn't once done the same.

"That embarrassing?" He pushes.

Senku grumbles lowly before shrugging, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Gen carefully examines the bandages he wears on his forearms for any smoke marks but they're white as snow.  
Perhaps it was personal. Gen goes back to eating his food. He knows when to mind his business.

"Anyways, I should get back to my table before Professor Ito catches me." He says standing up and stretching.

"See you later," Gen says with a small wave. Senku salutes him, so adorable, before walking away to his house.

Gen sighed, sinking more into his seat. He ought to get this stupid crush under control.

………

Gen was not sulking. 

He wasn’t! 

He was just buried under his covers and refusing to come out.

He guesses this isn’t exactly the right approach to the situation but...he doesn't care. If he wants to be childish, he will.

“Gen...we know you’re in there,” Kohaku says through his door. Gen burrows deeper into his blankets and ignores her.

He's aware that they could just use magic to open his door but he's thankful they don’t.

“We’ve come with bribery.” Chrome voices.

Gen perks up, suddenly ready to listen.

“What is it?” he asks softly.

“If you open up you’ll find out.”

Gen promptly hides back under. That wouldn’t be enough to get him out of his awful funk.

“Open up Mentalist or the door’s going down.”

Ah yes, classic Senku.

“So aggressive!” Kohaku yells. By the grunt that predictably comes from Senku, Gen assumes Kohaku hit him.  
He laughs, letting out a sigh.

Well, he had been holed up for two days now, and he was missing his friends. He stumbles out of bed, wrapped like a burrito, and waddles over to open his door. He peeks out at the relieved faces of his friends.

“Since when did you have glasses?” Chrome asks instead of greeting him like a normal person.

“Since forever. Now, where was the bribery I was promised?”

“Yeah, once we’re let in,” Senku says sliding past him, Kohaku and Chrome following. 

Gen sighed closing the door behind them. There goes binging his favorite magic shows alone with the treats his friends brought him.

“Why are you guys doing this?” he asks, tiredly flopping back on his bed.

“You always take care of us Gen. We want to do the same,” Kohaku says running a hand through his hair.

It feels nice, but Gen won’t let her know that.

“Thanks,” he mumbles into the pillow. He felt as if he might cry but that was just too embarrassing. He wasn’t used to having friends who cared about him. It was a little off-putting but greatly appreciated. 

“Oh yeah! Your goodies.” Chrome said excitedly plopping them in his lap. Gen sits up to look inside, accidentally dislodging Kohaku’s hands from his hair. She rests into his side before he can complain.

Gen smiles at the sight of cola and his favorite chips from the dining hall. He rifles through to see that weird popping candy Senku had created for them last week and other treats.

“Gosh, you guys are too sweet,” he says dramatically holding his arms out.

His chest warms when even Senku accepts his hug while Chrome has no qualms getting handsy.

He spends the rest of the day watching his favorite magic show with them and sharing his goodies. He swore they were for him but he wasn’t complaining. The company made up for it, even though Chrome and Senku wouldn’t shut up about how corny the tricks were.

…….

Christmas was coming up soon, and so were house tests. Gen had spent a considerable amount of time holed up in his room studying with Kohaku and going over his potions with Senku.

He still studied Psyches as hard as possible and practiced every spell he could think of.

Nobody ever knew what was on the test, because it was changed every year so there was no use asking seniors. And while most upperclassmen Psyches could read minds, teachers, and professors heavily guarded their minds with anti-reading spells. Everyone was tense with what was yet to come, praying that they had studied enough to pass.

Well, certain people weren’t worried at all.

"Chrome, you mean to tell me you haven't studied once?" Kohaku asked in disbelief.

The man shrugged with an easy grin, leaning back on his hands.

"Don't need to. I've got it!" He exclaims cockily.

Gen rolls his eyes, before tucking his legs back under him, rearranging himself on the library floor. They were supposed to be having a study session but it was mostly Kohaku and Homura exchanging sneaky glances as they "studied" Sporting house spells, Chrome doing everything but studying and Gen being the only one to study.

Honestly, he felt like their father.

He huffed, pushing up his glasses as he glared at them.

"The exams are in one week. If any of you fail, you'll have to deal with me alright?" He says sternly. It must work because Kohaku and Homura sit up straight and Chrome grabs the book nearest to him.

Gen nods with satisfaction, before going back to copying down his notes.

It's not that Gen wasn't struggling with retaining this new information. All his Housemates assumed he was just blessed with intimate knowledge but sleepless nights and his very baggy eyes say otherwise.

He had to prove himself no matter how much sleep he lost, and Gen would make his own name for himself while doing so.

"Gennnn. This doesn't make sense." Chrome whines, crossing his arms like he's about to throw a tantrum.

Gen laughs, beckoning him to come closer.

"Hmm...Since when did you take a potion class?" He asks side-eyeing him.  
"Since never! But I dunno what'll be on the test, so I should be prepared right?" He asks with what he thinks is a winning smile.

Gen smiles back, a bit in exasperation but still scoots closer so they can go over his notes together.

And that feeling of belonging burns hot in his chest.

And the feeling only intensifies when he passes exams. 

Not to toot his own horn, but Gen’s scores had been top of his class. For some reason, Senku didn’t seem too surprised.

…..

**Gen.  
I'm not necessarily surprised that you didn't write me back. I still hope all is well. I was hoping that you'd come back home for Christmas. Only if you would like to of course. If you decide to stay at the Kingdom of Magic, that's perfectly fine. Especially if you've made some friends. Celebrate with them if you'd like. But please consider visiting me.  
I do miss you.**

**Love, mom.**

Gen throws this one in the trash as well.

…..

"What's got you so down, mentalist?"

Gen glances up from his position on the ground, his knees tucked under his chin. It wasn't so cold that he couldn't be outside, but even he couldn't disguise the shiver that ran through him as the wind got stronger.

"Just thinking."

"Outside? You hate being cold…actually, you can't even handle it. So what's wrong? " he pushes, dropping down to sit next to him. Gen snorts quietly, ripping at the grass near his feet.

"Since when were you good at reading people?"

"A certain mentalist I know isn't as subtle as he believes he is. " he teases, bumping his shoulder.

Gen sighs, taking a chance and letting his head rest on Senku's warm shoulder. Senku tenses, but relaxes after a second, moving closer.

"My mom wants me to come home." He says carefully, playing with his fingers as he waits for Senku's response.

"Do you want to?"

"No, not really."

"Then don't go," Senku says as if it's that easy. Gen pulls back to look at him incredulously.

"Well, now I've got to do the complete opposite and go visit her!"

"Okay then go visit her," he says with a shrug.

Gen glared at him. "You're awful at advice, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Many have. It doesn't change the fact that I'm right."  
"Right about what exactly?" Gen asks, sitting on his heels.

"About it being easy. You either go or you don't go. Going might harm you and staying might harm you as well. I can't imagine being stuck in this huge ass school by myself for two weeks." He says shrugging.

Gen groans, throwing himself onto the grass. Senku falls beside him.

"Why do you make it sound so simple?"

"Because it is Gen. I don't know what your relationship with your mother is like but it can't be good if you're reacting this way. Either give her a chance or don't. You'll deal with the aftermath."

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to Senku," he responds quietly. Senku sighs, reaching out a hand for Gen to take.

"It's cold. Let's go back inside before you die of hypothermia." He says lightly, helping Gen stand up.

"When did you get so strong Senku-chan?" Gen asks, back to teasing.

That moment of vulnerability left him feeling awfully raw and he couldn't say he hated it if it was with Senku.

"Oh you've noticed?" he asked, smirking as he playfully flexed. Not much flexes.

"Just last month you struggled under your textbooks and now you can lift me? Be careful or they'll ship you to the Sporting house."

Senku groans, shaking his head firmly.

"Don't even joke like that."

"Hey, you have a better chance than me," Gen replies as they walk back inside, fingers still interlocked.

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for Gen. " Senku murmurs squeezing his hand and Gen doesn't think he means physical strength.

…….

Gen decides to go.

It's not for his mother really, but more for his sanity. Being stuck alone in a huge school while all his friends went home would surely drive him mad. Gen couldn't handle any more loneliness he thinks.

Kohaku and Chrome had left yesterday, the train around their area coming first. The goodbye had been sweet, and Chrome had cried for some reason as if they would never see each other again. Gen didn't mind rubbing his back and getting his robes a little snotty, but somebody would be paying for his dry cleaning.

He's packing the last of his stuff since his train leaves tomorrow when there's a knock on his door.  
He perks up, pushing his glasses properly on his face. It could be only one person.

He rushes to the door to open it, happy to find Senku in his pajamas, a book in his hand.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this nighttime rendezvous dear Senku?" He asks moving aside so he can walk in.

"I wouldn't call it a rendezvous. The guards watched me come here and didn't say a thing."

"You bullied them into silence." Gen quipped, biting his lip at the pointed stare Senku gives him.

"As if they would be scared of me."

"Hey, last I remembered you were one of the strongest wizards here."

Senku rolls his eyes before taking a seat on Gen's bed.  
"Believe it or not I didn't come here to hear you sing my praises."

"Yes, of course, because I do it all the time?"

"Exactly. I came to take you somewhere," he says looking extremely proud of himself. Gen snorts, pausing in his packing and letting his hands rest on his hips as he turned to face the man making himself comfortable on his bed.

Gen willed down his blush and sniffed, lifting his head.

"Well if you plan to take me out, I hope it's not in that outfit."

"What's wrong with it? " he asks with a smirk.

"Bedroom chic is out dear." He sighs, rolling his eyes again at the snickers Senku is letting out.

"We aren't even leaving the school mentalist, just a small field trip."

"That we won't get in trouble for? "  
"Okay, I never said all that!"

Gen knows that even if getting caught was guaranteed, he'd still follow Senku wherever he wanted to go and that was when he realized this was no longer a crush.

He wouldn't dare admit it to anyone but himself yet but perhaps…he actually ‘liked like’ Senku.  
God, what was he? A middle schooler?

He liked Senku for God's sake. He was kind, sharp as a whip, and so incredibly handsome.

Really, what wasn't there to like? He was a heartthrob and didn't even know it. Gen sighed, already hearing the teasing remarks Kohaku would come up with.

And he couldn't even tease her back. She and Homura were going steady already. The girl sure moved fast, but that was to be expected cause you know, Sporting house.

"Alright, Senku-chan. Lead the way!"

…….

"An observatory?" He asks in awe, looking up at the night sky, bright shining stars littering across.

"Mhmm. Been coming up here since I was 10."

Gen nods slowly, knowing that Senku had manifested his magical powers at a rather early age. And since his father was professor Ishigami, he was nurtured by the best. It was clear where he got all his daring ideas and attitudes from. Most of the old-fashioned professors hated the way Senku used modern science with his spells instead of sticking to the books.

Meanwhile, that was something Gen loved about him. How he was always testing boundaries and pushing to get the best results.

Of course, Gen would never tell him that was something he greatly admired about him or the man would never start smirking. It was infuriating really, how quick Senku could knock down his facade, and not even break a sweat. His smug smile would be intact as he kept Gen on his toes but flustering him all the same.

Gen really liked that.

He blinked out of his thoughts when he realized he'd been silent, staring at Senku for a while. He can tell by the color on his cheeks, even though Senku refused to look back at him.

"What did you bring me up here for?" he asks quietly, as to not break the sleepy trance they were in.

"What? I can't just show you somewhere I enjoy being."

"Somewhere you enjoy being alone. If you'll miss me just say that Senku," he says with a small laugh.

"Gross." He says, but Gen can see the way his lips lift into a small genuine smile. It's a very rare sight and Gen's heart thumps as if reminding him how much he liked Senku.

"Yup. Super gross." He mocks, scooting closer to him anyways and melting when Senku's arm comes around him to hold him close.

They look up at the night sky for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave your thoughts and kudos, I'd love to talk about sengen with yall.   
> Also, my favorite part was definitely them taking care of Gen please so adorable.


End file.
